Family Portrait
by White Morticia
Summary: Leonardo walks in on a scene he could do without. Unfortunately, his artistic side doesn't let him leave immediately. Slash! Ezio/Desmond/Altair


Answer to this prompt: Ezio/Desmond/Altair, with Leonardo sketching them from the sidelines. Bonus if the picture is discovered in our time.

A/N: First of all, this is my first time writing anything. Secondly, English is **NOT** my native language so you will probably find some mistakes. :P If you do, please feel free to point them out and correct them. And if anyone wants to volunteer to beta this, I'll gladly accept it :D

Thirdly, for anyone interested, this story was partly inspired by this amazing piece of art: http/ ic . pics . livejournal . con / mintyontheweb/24539083/455/455_ original . png

Anyway, enjoy! :)

**WARNING**: MalexMalexMale, Threesome Slash! Sausage fests Ahead! If that offends you, then don't read!

xxxxxx

**Family portrait**

The scene that greeted Leonardo as he entered the room was one he was sure would be forever burnt into his mind.

For a moment, all he could do was gape speechless as the unlikely trio continued on with their activities, unaware of their sudden, stunned and thoroughly traumatized spectator.

After the scene registered Leonardo's mind, his first impulse was to get the hell out of there, lock the door and put as much distance as possible between himself and the offending sight.

The artist in him, however, couldn't help but notice the beauty of those lean muscles and powerful bodies shifting, flexing and blending together, a layer of sweat reflecting the light from the nearby window over heated skins. An inspiring portrait of three powerful human beings lost in the primitiveness of their nature, fulfilling the pleasured urges of their carnal desires.

Eventually, his artistic side won out and he made himself stay put, ignoring his first impulse. Of course, the half-hard bulge that had suddenly materialized in his groin did help sway his decision a bit, making moving a more difficult and uncomfortable task than it was just moments ago…

He opened his sketchbook to a blank page, vaguely amazed to note that somehow it hadn't fallen from his limp grip while he had been locked in his shocked stupor.

While sketching, his initial hesitation quickly gave way to a more familiar, clinical, single-minded intensity he would use while dissecting or sketching a particularly interesting corpse.

He captured the way both Ezio and Altair ganged up on Desmond to make him a squirming, whimpering, moaning mess.

He captured the way Altair's head bowed low over Desmond's crotch, moving in an unhurried, almost lazy rhythm, probably giving the younger man more pleasure than he could handle.

The way Ezio kneeled behind their descendant, one hand disappearing somewhere under the other's lower back, no doubt teasing that tight entrance given the way the younger man's back arched into the warm body behind him, exposing more of that taut, pale skin to the eager lips marking his neck and shoulders.

He also noticed the way Desmond's arms were tied behind his back by a silky, crimson belt, putting an end to his struggles before they had even started, giving the two older assassins control over his body and possibly his sanity as well. Whether that control had been given away willingly or not, Leonardo could only guess…

His perspective artist eyes noted the way Ezio's firm body pressed close to Desmond's back and his unoccupied arm, encircling that deceptively slender torso, were probably the only thing keeping the other man's quivering legs from giving out from under him. He noted the way Altair's firm hands on the other's hips kept him from moving too much, giving Desmond tremendous pleasure but no relief as evidenced by the begging for reprieve that came out of his mouth in an uncontrolled gibberish.

He noticed the drops of sweat slowly trailing their way down sweaty bodies, the subtle flexing of muscles under skin on Altair's back as he continued on with his work, how Ezio's mouth would linger just under the other assassin's jaw longer then everywhere else, tenderly kissing and licking the soft skin until Desmond caved in and turned his head, allowing him to kiss him on the lips. The battle for dominance that followed didn't last long though, given the way the younger man was desperately distracted by... other things. As he broke the kiss with a whimper, Leonardo could almost see the way Desmond's panting breaths almost came out as a cloud even though the air wasn't that chilly.

All in all, it was a breathtaking sight. Leonardo tried to capture all of it.

At some point, Ezio stopped his ministrations to Desmond's neck for a while and Leonardo didn't miss the startled glint of surprised that crossed his eyes when he looked over the younger man's shoulder and noticed that his two lovers weren't his only company in the room.

The surprise was short lived however, when the assassin realized exactly who it was in the room with them, melting back into lust-filled amusement, lazy smirk slowly forming on his lips.

Only Leonardo's clinical detachment to the scene while sketching had kept his arousal at bay, preventing him from getting _too_ hard. That changed however when Ezio resumed his pleasure-filled ministration on Desmond's body, this time more passionately and keeping eye contact with the artist. Desmond, the poor guy, was already too incoherent to notice anything but the blinding pleasure being inflicted on him by his two ancestors.

The hand teasing the younger man's entrance picked up its pace this time going deeper and harder. The other hand, still holding Desmond's body upright started moving, stroking everywhere it could reach while Ezio gave one long, slow lick from shoulder to jaw, never taking that intense gaze off Leonardo, successfully distracting him from his sketch.

The extra stimulation was all it took for Desmond to come hard in Altair's mouth with a cry.

Now harder than intended, Leonardo licked his suddenly dry lips and looked back at his sketch. The scene on the paper did nothing to chase away his arousal, so realistic that it almost came alive on the paper.

He quickly corrected Ezio's expression on the drawing, trying to portray that intense gaze. Once he was satisfied, he closed his sketchbook and stood up prepared to leave.

xxxxxxx

Sorry, I couldn't resist throwing in a bit of Ezio/Leo teasing xD

Also no bonus points for me but I'm sure anyone can imagine that situation.

I'm not sure if I should finish this story or not or how I should finish it if I do so I just left the ending like this.

Just let me know what you think!


End file.
